Phantoms
by equilla
Summary: I took the movie and added characters from Pokemon and Yugioh, as well as Link and 2 of my own. Contains crack, hyperness,creatures with a satan complex, and a creepy dog. Let's face it, it's a b-movie. Not Phantom of the Opera.


**Phantoms**

Cast

Sheriff Bryce Hammond - Joey (Yugioh)

Deputy Stuart 'Stu' Wargle - himself

Deputy Steve Shanning - Tracy (Pokemon)

Anthony Flyte - Himself

Lisa Pailey - Misty (pokemon)

Jennifer Pailey - Allie

Gen. Leland Copperfield - Link (Legend of Zelda)

Other soldiers - themselves

Ghost Brat - Marik, Yugi & Mokuba (Yugioh)

Start- **A crash course in driving  
**

Equilla: Hey Equilla here

Mokuba: and one of her side kicks

Equilla: since the other is in here

Mokuba; Equilla don't own Joey, Tracy, the bad cop, Anthony Flyte, Misty, Link, Marik, Yugi, Mokuba or any unnamed people.

Equilla: erk long list, others will probably pop up later, so yeah I also have some original characters in here due being unable to convince others to help out, sorry

* * *

A car zooms along the high way winding around a mountain. Driving the mad vehicle is a blond which a brief caption identifies as 'Allie', while besides her a red head was busily nattering away on a mobile, completely unaware that a similar caption was labeling her 'Misty'. The reason for these captions could be part of the over all contextual-ism of the story but truthfully they were there to make describing the scene between the two females easier. As such the brave caption had done it's duty for the story and decides to make it's way back out into the wold, eager to find the next big job. It took only 57 minutes for the caption to be eaten by a bear . Giving a brief glance to the offending mobile Allie speeds up to reach a tunnel ahead in hopes that it will lose it's signal and give her a piece of sanity. To her annoyance this does not occur, instead Allie lost part of her own sanity. Acting swiftly she yanks the offending gadget from Misty's hands and throws it out of the car window. Watching the mobile bounce along behind them Misty's anger towards the action quickly turns to shock, as she witnesses the mobile becoming lodged in the axle of the car behind them carrying two females. Keeping her eyes on the girls as their car careens wildly before finally launching off the edge of the road and cliff. Turning back to Allie she stares at her speechless.

"Well they should have learnt to drive better," Allie comments feeling the blue eyes firmly on her, but not turning her own gaze to meet them.  
"This from someone who only learned to drive on our way here," Misty replies back her voice heavy with sarcasm.  
Glancing briefly towards Misty, Allie takes on a defensive stance, well as defensive as a stance can be when you are sitting driving a car, "Hey I didn't want to play the piece of your sister anymore then you did, I got stuck with this because I lost a bet."  
"Well do you even know what parody we are suppose to be doing?" the red head asked with a sigh as she looked out the window to the passing trees.  
"No idea what-so-ever."  
"So what we just go along with whatever happens?"  
"How would I know, this is the first parody I've been in."

This ended the conservation and blanketed the car in silence while Misty continued to stare out the window bored, and Allie tried to concentrate on staying on the correct side of the road then she probably should have needed to. Looking up as they finally reached the city a loud scream pierced from Misty's lungs.  
"What on earth are you doing," she exclaims grabbing a firm hold on the sides of her chair.  
"I'm driving, what does it look like," Allie replies casually, not at all worried about the current situation.  
"On the wrong side of the road! This parody is set in America, you're suppose to drive on the right side of the road, not the left!," comes the urgent and stressed reply.  
This is soon answered by the car doing a very quick swerve to the other side of the road, which wipes out a stop sign on a traffic island as it goes.

Trying to regain her composure, Misty slowly releases the car seat and looks around at the houses they are passing, "So umm, where are we staying anyway?"  
Thinking for a moment Allies starts looking for a piece of paper on the back seat. As this means the car is no longer bound by it's human masters, it decides to try and make a leap of freedom across to the left side of the road again. This is quickly put to a stop as Misty grabs the wheel, while making a silent promise to herself never to go in a car being driven by Allie again. Leaning back into her seat, having returned from her dangerous journey to the backseat, Allie takes the wheel back from Misty at the same time as she reads the papery prize of her journey, which holds the sacred location of their residence for the parody.  
"We are staying at 11 Mockingbird Lane," she reads aloud to the red head who was slowly becoming much too use to being put in danger's way by her parody sister, "Apparently there is a maid waiting to make us apple stew or something. Oh, there it is."  
At this revelation Allie harshly slams the breaks on, launching them both harshly forward and back in their seats, yet Misty does not remain in her own seat long enough to comment on the horrible stopping technique. Instead she launches from her seat over to a nearby bush and proceeds to empty her lunch into the poor unwitting foliage. Unshaken by Misty's apparent car sickness, Allie strides into the building and soon calls for her 'sister' to join her in the kitchen. On her arrival there, Misty finds herself once again emptying her stomach contents, but this time into the kitchen sink, which couldn't have been good for the plumbing.

"Sheesh,I thought you cleaned your stomach already, Anyway" Allie comments watching Misty's repeated actions with a slight look of nausea before turning her view back to the third person in the room, " it's only a dead, slightly swollen body of a lady who has to have some horrid case of varicose veins. Cause you can see those from the doorway, but I guess her skin being all pale and slimy like that doesn't help."  
Not moving from the sink Mist growls slightly under her breath, "Have you described our dead maid well enough yet?"  
Giving the comment a moment, the thought didn't even dawn on Allie that Misty was being sarcastic, "yep."  
Pushing herself away from the sink Misty composes herself once again, "Can we go to the police station then."  
"Yeah, probably a good idea," Alli replied glancing back to the corpse as they both left.

Trying to restart the car several times, they soon gave up and relinquished themselves to walking to the police station. The reason that the car was refusing to work is most likely due to a stubborn annoyance it had about not being able to gain freedom earlier. While Allie is annoyed by the stubbornness, Misty on the other hand is relieved by it, as it means that she still gets to keep her earlier promise to herself.  
"It isn't surprising that is doesn't work with the way you were driving it earlier," Misty comments while she looks around at the dark buildings.  
"There is nothing wrong with my driving," comes the response from the blond.  
"You dropped things out of the car, and parts off the car in attempts to get others behind you off the road," quickly comes the reply with a rather annoyed tone.  
"Hey it kept us in the lead didn't it."  
"This isn't Mario Karts!"  
"Oh," Allie replies looking down from the darkening sky, "well you could have told me that earlier."  
Misty shakes her head at this before looking to the dark police station which they have finally reached. While they both enter together, Misty soon exits at great speed and gives another poor unsuspecting bush the same treatment as she had done earlier. Following her elected sister out and watching the reaction to their find of the rather dead and slimy sheriff, she held out a tissue as the only act of care she had given Misty so far in the whole of the trip.  
Taking the tissue and wiping her mouth, Misty casts her eyes up to the quickly darkening sky, "we should probably find somewhere safe to stay."  
Following her gaze Allie nods, "Any preferences on that?"  
"We could probably use food soon," comes the reply as the red head considers her now empty stomach.  
Laughing slightly at the comment, Allie points to a near by bakery that is completely shrouded in darkness, "lets try that place then."

Sadly the front door of the bakery was firmly locked, so they decide on trying to locate a back door. After being chased by a strange light for a short period of time, they manage to lose it and locate a back door. Stumbling around in the darkness Misty gave short scream as she finds a shot gun. In an attempt to also find some ammo they turn on the lights, which causes a longer scream to come from the red head when it reveals a pair of decapitate hands, that look like they were kneading dough before their brutal disconnection from the rest of the body. Settling her down again Allie then manages to locate some ammo and turns her process of thought of how to get the ammo into the shotgun.  
"Any idea on how to load this thing?" she asks Misty proffering the shot gun out to her slight.  
"Not really," Misty replies not wanting to get too close to the weapon.  
"Guess I'll give it a try then," the blond answers turning the gun over.  
Through many futile attempts of failure including some rather dangerous pointing of the gun, Misty then decides to have a try. This results in her catching her finger on the trigger and accidentally firing the only bullet they have managed to load into the roof. This causes them to mutually decide to use the shotgun like a baseball bat. As they are practicing their swings the oven timer goes off. Approaching said oven in a futile hope that it may contain pastry goodness. Upon opening the door 2 nicely cooked heads were seen on the baking tray. The girls breath sighs of relief, but then two apple pies fall onto the heads and they screaming slamming the oven door shut again.  
"Did that seem a bit backwards?" Misty asks trying to catch her breath.  
Allie nods in reply before preferring to a nearby dark doorway, "How about we get out of this room."  
Following this suggestion they creep down the dark corridor into a darker front room of the shop with the rifle raised high. Reaching their destination they suddenly have guns aimed at each of their faces, and presumably a gun from behind them.

* * *

Equilla: Ain't I a stinker for leaving it there, well message me and I will get the next part up as soon as possible.

Mokuba: I feel sorry for them

Equilla: hmm, here is a better disclaimer, only Allie and Asia belong to me, none of the others in this story do.

* * *

Edit note: This story is currently undergoing a revamp. The original was in script format and far worse then this. Though I am keeping most of the old spoken lines, and I'm not really going to be adding any new ones. Believe me the original was far far worse.


End file.
